Hate is a Passionate Emotion
by TayaCurragh
Summary: One minute they were shouting at each other, the next their lips were pressed together. After all, hate is a passionate emotion, just like love. Jace x Sebastian.


**Hate is a passionate emotion**

**Hi there ^^ This is my first Mortal Instruments fic, I hope you like it ^^ I'm not quite sure when this is set, so I guess it is open to interpretation .-.  
**

**

* * *

**

Casually lounging on the couch of the Penhallow's house, Jace carelessly flicked through the pages of a random book, holding back his blonde hair out of his eyes.

The sound of soft footfalls pierced the silence. Jace turned around curiously, golden eyes searching the room, coming to rest on a black pair, which mirrored his expression of dislike. A flicker of annoyance flashed across his face, and he made a move to get onto his feet, then decided against it, turning his focus back to the boring book in his hands.

"Hello" said an amused voice, before taking a seat on the armchair opposite.

"Hello, Sebastian" Jace greeted grudgingly, not moving his eyes from the book, trying to concentrate on it. But with Sebastian sitting so close, watching him intensely, with a cold look of hatred clearly on written on his face, Jace just couldn't concentrate. He tried to ignore him, to read, but he found himself reading the same line over and over, not processing the words at all.

Sebastian broke the awkward silence, using his controlled charming voice, "So…been doing this all day?" he asked with a false kindness, pretending that he actually cared in the slightest.

"Yes" Jace replied monotonously, wishing the other boy would just go away and leave him alone.

"Oh. That sounds…fun" he replied, eyes sparkling with amusement that he was successfully irritating Jace. "Guess what I've been doing all day?" He added with a smirk.

"I have no idea" Jace replied,_ I just don't want you to say it, _he thought, knowing the answer before it left Sebastian's mouth, "I was with Clary."

Knowing that the Penhallows' would not be happy to return home to a half trashed living room, Jace tried to ignore Sebastian's comment, and instead concentrated on tracing the patterns of the material on the couch with his eyes. But as hard as he tried, he just could not block out the idea of Sebastian with Clary, it's just not fair that he can have her but I can't, he thought. He closed his eyes, resisting the growing temptation to shout and scream and hurt Sebastian. Mental images of Sebastian and Clary started to form in his mind, he desperately tried to think of someone else, anyone else, with Clary. Even Simon. But they just would not go away.

Once again the sound of approaching footsteps broke the silence, Jace concentrated on them in an attempt to block out the mental images. A small movement of the couch indicated that the other person had sat down quite near him. He opened his eyes, expecting Isabelle or Alec. Instead, there was Sebastian, he had moved closer and now was sitting only a little away from him, with an annoying sneer on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but after looking Jace up and down, he shut it again. A few moments later, he seemed to regain his voice, "You know how when you kiss her, she gasps like she's really surprised?"

"Shut up!" Jace shouted, losing control of his temper.

And the two boys were on their feet, hands clenched into fists, facing each other, with unguarded expressions of hate on their faces.

"Make me," hissed Sebastian, wildly hitting out toward Jace. Suddenly, fists were flying everywhere, powered by their fury, trying to hurt each other as much as possible. Jace got the upper hand, and pushed the dark-haired boy against the wall. Sebastian went for Jace's hair, but the blonde boy was too quick, and pinned his wrists against the wall. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked at the boy he was holding against the wall.

And then their lips crashed together, moving violently, hard against the others, as if trying to crush them. Jace's hands moved from Sebastian's wrists, instead knotting in his silky black hair, slightly tugging on it, and pulling him closer. The other boy gasped, giving Jace the opportunity to enter with his tongue. Sebastian's own tongue came darting out in response, starting a heated battle for dominance. Whilst their tongues fought passionately, Sebastian's hands moved down to Jace's chest, then all over his body, exploring it. Jace shivered with pleasure, and the other boy seized his opportunity for dominance. He moved forwards from the wall, turning, and pushed Jace against it. The boys finally pulled away, gasping for air.

Jace noticed that Sebastian was extremely flushed, due to his pale skin, and realised that he must be too. Their eyes met, golden into a lustful black, Jace made a move to pull Sebastian closer, but Sebastian entwined their hands, and pushed his own body towards him, forcing him back to the wall. He bent his head, ignoring Jace's lips, and instead going for his neck. Biting and sucking it, Jace let out a moan of painful pleasure. He tried to move his hands from Sebastian's grip, wanting to touch him, but he couldn't escape the boys powerful grip.

"I don't think so" he growled sexily in Jace's ear, completely overcome with lust, his hands moving under his shirt to feel Jace's perfect chest. Jace closed his eyes, unable to hear due to his heart pumping crazily, filling his ears.

And then Sebastian was gone, the pressure and heat of his body ripped from him. Catching his breath, Jace straightened up, looking around, confused. Sebastian was back in the armchair, holding a book, apparently intently reading it, as if nothing had just happened. Hearing the sound of voices approaching, he realised why. He copied Sebastian, grabbing the first book he could find. He barely made it to the couch and sat down when Isabelle and Alec burst into the room.

"Hi, Jace" Alec greeted, smiling. Looking up at Alec, he caught his own reflection in the shiny glass cabinets which lined the walls. His face was still slightly red, his hair a mess, Switching his gaze to Sebastian, he noticed that he was no longer flushed, his hair as tidy and it was before. As if he felt his gaze, Sebastian looked up, with a piercing look of lustful hate.

After all, hate is passionate emotion.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know they seem kind of a random pairing, but after all, hate is a passionate emotion, just like love xD Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Should I do any more Jace x Sebastian? I was thinking about Jace x Simon, any thoughts/ideas on that?**


End file.
